The investigators assembled in the DF/HCC Lung Cancer SPORE have a substantial record in mentorship and development of junior faculty members in lung cancer translations! research that is described in this program. The goal of the Career Development Program Program (COP) is to continue to build on this record and expand on the formal process for the identification, selection, funding, and mentoring individuals pursuing a career in th6 basic biologic sciences and applied sciences related to lung cancer. We will set aside $50,000 per year for the Career Development Awards from SPORE funds. The DF/HCC SPORE has an extensive track record of using institutional funds to support our CDP. This will be supplemented with an additional $200,000 per year in institutional support as we have in the past. Two to 3 individuals will be awarded each year for as much as two years of funding. The second year of funding will be dependent on making sufficient progress on review by the CDP. The award will facilitate the research and development of independence of basic biological science, translational science, and applied science within the DF/HCC Lung Cancer SPORE program. Thus, candidates will be fellows, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty within the different training programs across the Harvard campus. It is our goal to continue to attract, mentor, and assure the success of the CDA recipients. Success in this CDA will be defined as the development of physician scientists in training to their independence as investigators.